Dear Santa
by snoopykid
Summary: Edward has already left Bella on her birthday. For Christmas she writes to Santa asking for one thing. But she does not send it, instead she keeps it in a box. Edward came back and discovers it. What wll he do? Will Bella get her X-mas wish? R
1. I want Mommy and Daddy to be together

A/N: this is just a small Christmas story that takes place after Edward leaves. I don't know if this has been done yet or not so bare with me. Enjoy.

**Dear Santa**

T'was the week before Christmas and all through the house, a young girl sits in her room all alone just writing something down. Her dad is downstairs watching the game worried about his little girl. She has been depressed since her boyfriend left, but so far so good not a scream can be heard. He sighs and resumes what he was watching but being on the alert for the screams that will soon begin.

The girl in the meantime finished her thoughts and continued on writing once she was done she read over it once more before enclosing it in the envelope and placing a stamp on the right hand corner. She suddenly stops for she was about to get up thinking how stupid this was. With an aggravated sigh she brings down a box and places the letter inside with all the other ones that she had failed to send out. Shivering slightly after opening the window, the girl crawled up under the covers she mutters his name and soon let the nightmares fill her head not knowing the difference in reality.

While this was going on a boy sits on the branch outside. He watched as the girl write the letter and watched as she gave the sigh and pulled down the box. He shook his head as she left the window open as if waiting for his appearance. He wasn't going to go in. He promised that he would not exist in her life, but curiosity got the better of him and he moved in. Ever so quiet and graceful like a cat he crawled through the open window and walked over to the box.

"Edward." He jerked around startled as he heard his name, but alas she was asleep. He exhaled slowly and turned back to the box. It was simple and brown and engraved on the top was the name Isabella Swan.

He sighed at the name of his love but then scowled as now she was not his. He let her go in the woods not too long ago. He had hoped she had moved on, but he can see that she did not. All of sudden arose a scream; that he jumped and spun to see his love in sheer agony.

He tried to calm her down as Charlie was pounding up the stairs he had to get and fast so giving her a kiss on the forehead the screams came to a halt. He watched as Charlie burst into the room in time to hear her say, "I love you Edward please come back."

He ran as fast as he could back to the house where he was greeted with his family.

"What is that son?" Carlisle asked with worry in his thoughts.

"Why does that smell like Bella?" Alice asked

Edward did not respond and he started to open the box, "Dude should you do that? You are going to get coal for Christmas," Emmett stated

"Please he is already on the naughty list." Rose stated with venom in her tone (no pun intended). He had told them about the break up and they had heard about from the wolves about what their dear boy did. She was mad and even felt sorry for the human she hated.

Esme squeezed his shoulder and despite the warnings he opened the box to be greeted with a bunch of envelopes. Looking at them Jasper took out one and said, "These are all letters to Santa."

"We should not read these." Esme stated

But it was already too late Edward took one at random and began to read:

_Dear Santa,_

_I am five years old and all I want for Christmas is for Mommy to go back to Daddy. I really miss him and I know she does too. We left when I was really little and ever since then she has felt sad. She does not like to show it but I know she is sad and lonely. Please Santa I know that it would make her happy._

_Merry Christmas Love,_

_Isabella Swan_

"Dude wow. Even at five she cared more for others than herself." Emmett proclaimed while giving a low whistle. Edward sighed and passed the box around.

T'was the week before Christmas and all through the house, the vampires sat and started to read Bella's mail. What can be found inside the box that held letters to Santa that did not get delivered?


	2. Friend, a real Mom or Dad, Bye Edward

**Dear Santa**

They sat in the living room, with the box in front of Alice, the future seeing pixie who obviously did not see this coming. She had kept tabs on her brother not by blood but by bond as he went to Bella's house and was back before dawn. She had left her sister, her best friend, her shopping buddy, and her Barbie doll. She had left her without a goodbye and the guilt was consuming but now it grew even more as she took out the next letter:

_Dear Santa,_

_I have been asking for some time now for my Mommy to go home to my Daddy, but you did not do it. I have been told that you do not exist by many people. I have been called a baby and I am no longer a baby. I am eight years old. Even if no one else believes I still do. I just wish I had a friend. I would really like that. I know that Mommy has found someone else to be happy with. I just hope Daddy is happy. So I guess I am asking for two things this year. I hope Daddy is happy and I want a friend. A friend who can hang out, play dress up, play outside, and perhaps when we get older we can go shopping. Please Santa if you cannot do both then just make sure my Dad is happy._

_Love, _

_Isabella Swan_

"She had asked for a friend?" Alice asked out loud staring at the letter, "Someone to go shopping with, play dress up, and hang out?"

"She had asked for someone like you." Rose said re-reading the letter.

"Poor Bella." Esme said taking the letter from Rose.

"Dude this is heavy stuff." Emmett complimented

"Yea who knew?" Jasper responded.

Carlisle took another letter and started to read:

_Dear Santa,_

_I know I did a bad thing this year. I hope you do not put me on the naughty list. I got into a fight at school over my Mom. You see while she has been a great mom, as I got older she kind of left me in charge of myself. Mom became to be my best friend Renee. It's fine and all but still I need a mom. Anyway the girl was insulting her and we got into a fight…I did win with her getting a bloody nose but I know it was wrong. Anyway Santa I guess what I need is a mom. How does anyone expect a twelve year old to make sure bills get paid and cook and clean? Phil is her new boy friend but he is always away. So I need a Dad too. If that is not too much to ask, I just want a mom that can do mom stuff and a dad that can be there and listen and give advice. If you cannot do both then one or another will work. _

_Love,_

_Bella Swan_

Edward shook his head, "Even at the age of twelve she was independent."

"She wanted an actual mom and dad." Esme stated in wonderment

"Yea and she got into a fight." Rose said feeling a whole new respect for the girl.

There was silence around the room and everyone was in deep thought but they hear a truck pull up the driveway and the smell of freesia came their way. Dashing around at vampire speed they hid in the shadows as the door opened up. In walked the girl in question they saw how thin and pale she was just as she entered within. Esme, Alice, and Rose silently gasped at the sight. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett felt anger toward Edward while all Edward felt was guilt and strain.

Bella herself walked right in. She did not know why, but she felt a heartfelt pull. It was one o'clock in the morning the sun had not even started to rise. She walked on in and sniffed the staleness of the house. She started to sigh as she stated out loud, "Edward I miss you."

Edward's dead heart clenched tight in his throat. It took every ounce of self control not to go to her. He could hear that her voice was hoarse and remembered from Charlie's mind of her nightmares for the past three months. She was also not talking as much as she did. It hurt to see his angel the way he did.

Bella sighed and spoke again, thinking the house was empty and its occupants long gone, "I miss you guys I really do. I miss Esme and her fabulous cooking and her mothering ways, Carlisle and your sweet and gentle fatherly love, Rose I know we never got along so well but I want you to know that I loved you as a sister anyway. Em, you were the brother I never had, Jasper I already forgave you because there was nothing to forgive." Bella sighed once more as she started to cry, "Alice I loved you so much and Edward…"

Everyone was silently dry sobbing, "I thought I saw you again. I thought…no I know you kissed me. I know you are here. But you what Edward…I forgive you. I forgive you for leaving me. I forgive you for saying those horrid things to me. I still love you Edward. I hope you are happy. And if you are still here I want you to have this. Good bye Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Bella placed an envelope on the table and walked out. Once the door was shut they ran to the window as the truck pull out of sight. Taking the envelope Edward just held it.

"Aren't you gonna read it?" Rose asked

Edward was shaking slightly but he shook his head, "No."

"Why not?" Emmet asked

"Something tells me it's not time to read it." Edward said.

"Well I guess can we continue to read these?" Jasper asked

Everyone shrugged.


	3. Mutual Understanding and Eve of XMas

Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank you for the alerts and the favorites. Now this won't follow the actual story line in the book, but I think it will work. So enjoy!

**Dear Santa**

T'was a lonely morning for Bella sat alone. She had awoken yet again, but this time no screaming. All she could think about was that kiss. It was Edward, the real living (well as living as he could get for a vampire), her Edward. She knew because she was not in immediate danger and this was his loving side, not the painful pleading one which was engraved in her mind.

She had snuck out of her house at one in the am and was surprised that Charlie had not woken up when her truck started. She had written a letter to Edward only a few months before, telling him how much their love really meant to her. She knew he was here, she knew it was him, hell she even knew that maybe he was really looking out for her until the end.

Placing in her head in her knees the tears started to fall and as always, she let them do as they pleased. She cried for Charlie, she cried for her vampire family, she cried for her mom, and she cried for Jakey. She cried for the lost that held her heart tight…it was clear it would not grow five times this night. Jake had left only a month before, claiming he was too dangerous for the likes of her. She cried for her friends at Forks High they could not handle her depression for it was contagious for all.

She sat and she wondered what she did to deserve this, everything was her fault and no one can change that. The box that held those letters to Santa where missing, but good riddance, she thought bitterly. Her hopes had been dashed; her feelings were hurt, what can a fat man in a red suite do? Hell he didn't even exist that much was true. Getting up once more she made up a plan, but quickly blocked it from her mind in case of Alice could still see her by sheer chance. She would make her escape, she didn't know when. But all that mattered now was the exit at the end.

Edward managed to get away from the family for a little while. He had kept a close eye on Bella; boy did he want to die. He had heard thoughts and not happy ones at that. She had been abandoned by her friends and Charlie had long given up. His thoughts showed of the fight that had happened when he tried to give her to Renee. Edward groaned as he still held the letter in his hands. He did not open it; he did not want to, but sooner or later he would have to face her that was true.

As he sat in his ponderings he smelled a horrid smell. Spinning around he was met in the face, it was Jacob Black…must to his distaste. He was a dark tan and his hair was cropped short. He was more built than when he last saw the boy at prom.

"Hello bloodsucker," The dog spoke to him, "I just came to warn you about the treaty and how it is still in place."

"I know that you mutt. I was there when we made it. Thank you for the warning us now if you please you are our turf." Edward responded trying not to growl…the boy was thinking about his Bella and it was really annoying.

Jake glared at the vampire before him. If it were up to him, then flames would consume him. But then he also remembered what else needed to be said, "Look that warning came from Sam. I wanted to give you a personal one from myself." Jake sighed again and walked to where Edward stood, "How long is your family planning on staying?"

Edward was silent for a moment. He was only supposed to be passing through, but now based on what he has seen and heard was bringing about a dilemma, "I do not know. I was only going to be passing through but my family followed me." That was true, he knew Alice had seen him and alerted the family and they joined him not too long after he arrived.

Jake analyzed the look on Edward's face and detecting no sign of a lie he sighed, "Well then let me say this; if you plan on just passing through do not let Bella see you. You and I both know that it would kill her. She is already wasting away and I do not know how much longer she can last."

"Well if you care for her why are you not helping her?" Edward asked

Jake's face fell and said, "Sam told me to stay away from her. He did not want what happened to Emily happen to Bella. And I agree with him."

Edward saw in Jake's mind everything that has happened. And he sighed, "So I guess we are doing more harm than good."

"That is true but you know what? I have been keeping my eye on her but she really needs you. I tried to comfort her one night and that did not help. That is how I knew you were back; you were in her room the other night. I listened to everything and she fell silent. Edward if she sees you and you leave again it will break her."

Edward already knew that. He did not need telling twice of the consequences. She already has known that he is here, "I know Jake and thank you."

"It's almost Christmas and we both want what's best for her. Despite the fact that we are mortal enemies does not mean it has to affect Bella." Jake turned away from Edward, "Just think about what I said. If you do stay for however long you normally do then you can see her." Jake broke into a run leaving Edward stunned.

Back at the Cullen house hold, they continued to read the letters no one really knowing what was in store. Rose took a letter, surprising all, and began to read what was written in the cursive scrawl that they all have come to know.

_Dear Santa,_

_I am sorry for not believing anymore. I just gave up on everything that I ever thought I knew as true. Personally in lame mans terms I gave up on my heart. I am numb to everything around me. I lost my parents when I was younger, I gave up my friends when I got older, and now I gave up on love. I thought that you just delayed your gift you know?_

_I thought that somehow you gave me the Cullens. I had a wonderful mother and father figure. I had a best shop-alcoholic friend and sister. I had two wonderful brothers and even a loyal strong sister that I could look up to. Then you gave me something more, you gave me Edward. He was my first and only true love…and Santa I know it is selfish to ask and I know they do not want me but if there is anything you can do to change their minds I will be forever grateful. _

_I just do not know what to do any more. I already lost so many people around me…I don't know Santa forget my request. If they do not want me then there must be something wrong with me. I do not deserve anything. So forget I said anything. If you can though I know Jasper is hurting thinking that what happened was his fault…if it is not too much trouble just let him know that it wasn't his fault. I forgave him the moment it happened. And tell Rosalie that I really did appreciate her and I understood that she hated me because I was interrupting their lives. _

_Sorry to bother you,_

_Bella Swan_

"Damn…I feel like such a selfish bit-" Rose was cut off by Esme, "Watch the language young lady."

"But she is right I mean wow…" Jasper said, "She forgave me?"

"She appreciated me?" Rose asked, "Damn."

"But she is giving up? Why did Edward have to do that?" Emmett shook his head

They heard the door open and there Edward stood. He had heard everything that was read and now he understood. He understood what Jacob meant; he understood the actions that were taken. He finally understood how much she meant to him. With little time to prepare and with little time to act, they sprinted around to try and fix this possible deadly act.

T'was the eve before Christmas and Charlie was at work. He had heard the rumors that the Cullens were back. If it was one thing that he knew not to do and that was tell his little girl. While she was not so little nor was she still a girl, he still viewed his daughter as venerable and that is what scared him. He had known his daughter to be a strong independent young woman but now one look at her would prove you wrong. Shaking his head and taking his gun, he made a silent vow…if he laid his eyes on Edward Cullen…he was going down.

T'was the eve before Christmas Bella had sighed she had done all she could now it was the time. Taking the keys to her truck she dashed to the monster, turning the ignition she drove out of there. She had left a note to Charlie apologizing for her actions, she knew where she was going; she knew what she was doing, hoping that Alice had not seen she made her way to end her future.


	4. On the Run

**Dear Santa**

T'was the eve before Christmas Bella had sighed she had done all she could now it was the time. Taking the keys to her truck she dashed to the monster, turning the ignition she drove out of there. She had left a note to Charlie apologizing for her actions, she knew where she was going; she knew what she was doing, hoping that Alice had not seen she made her way to end her future.

The road was dark and the road was slick. She was driving to the cliffs. Fifty miles ago she was running low on faith and gasoline. She reflected on the year that she had. It was nothing like she ever hoped to experience. She had found love, survived a sick vampire game, but she had lost the only family and love that she ever known. She punched the truck to move faster as the wind started to pick up, blinding her vision with snow. Then she jammed on the breaks, but she found herself spinning on a thin black sheet of glass. She had seen everything flash right in front of her before she could cry; she through her hands up in the air waiting for the impact to come.

The snow was falling hard as the Cullens were getting the house ready for a visit from a certain someone. Edward had already left to get Bella from her house. He was going to give her a note saying to go to the house, but when he got there he saw that Charlie's cruiser was gone, which he was thankful for, but also Bella's truck was missing too. He went into the house and called out to her but there was no answer. He noticed that there was a note on the table. Taking it up he read.

_Dear Charlie,_

_Thank you for being a wonderful dad, but I cannot do this anymore. I know that I have been hurting you, Jake, Mom, and everyone around me. I am really sorry and I do not deserve you guys at all. _

_Please forgive me and do not come looking for me. I will love you forever._

_Love _

_Bella_

Edward was shaking and he did not know where she was. Out of all the reckless things to do this had to be the worse yet. What was she thinking driving out in this weather?

Meanwhile back at the house Alice was caught up in a vision:

**Bella was driving in her truck and then she spun out; then a collision.**

Alice gasped as she saw the fate of her sister. How did she not see this sooner?

"ALICE!" Edward's voice boomed around the house, "Where is she?"

"She is not at her house?" Esme came downstairs followed by the rest of the family.

Edward held out the note and they took it and read. Esme let out a gasp and Carlisle held her close.

"I am sorry I did not see this. She must have been blocking me." Alice responded regretfully

"How could she have been blocking you?" Rose asked now worried for the human girl

Alice was shaking and was now panicking. Jasper tried to send calming waves but it was not helping, "My visions are subjective and I guess she was trying to make different decisions so I would not notice."

"Well neither here nor there where is she now? What did you see?" Edward asked trying to keep calm but was failing. He was angry…no he was pissed. He was pissed at himself for allowing to get it this far.

"I do not know where she is at. I just saw her driving and crashing." Alice was crying into Jasper muttering, "This is my fault…all my fault."

Jasper was trying to consol his crying wife as much as he could. Rose was also leaning into Emmett and he was trying to keep his composure.

Esme was leaning into Carlisle history for her was repeating. She remembered when she ran away and her plan that soon followed. She could only help but wonder what was her daughter trying to accomplish on this night?

Alice was still weeping when another vision clouded her mind. She guarded her thoughts from a certain mind reading vampire.

**Bella stumbling out of the truck; it was damaged beyond. Her head was bleeding that Alice could smell the sweet scent of blood. She walked on the side of the road just as the truck lit on fire. The scene changed and she was standing on the cliff. **

Alice gasped and Edward spun around to face his future seeing sister. He could not believe what he had just seen. Explaining everything to the rest of his family they bolted out of the house to find their missing family member.

Bella lifted her head off the steering wheel. She felt no pain but she stumbled out of the truck. She started to walk to her destination, ignoring the fact that she was bleeding and that the truck burst into flames. She was completely unaware of being watched as she made her way to the cliffs.

Going to the accident scene they saw the flames but no Bella. The smell of blood was intoxicating their senses, but they remained focused, "Look!" Rose called out.

They rushed over to Rose who found a trail of blood, "She is walking with a bleeding head? How did she not pass out?" Emmett asked

"She is in shock and does not register the pain yet." Carlisle explained in a worried voice.

"Where is she going?" Jasper asked trying to keep the calm.

"The cliffs." Alice whispered.

Edward immediately bolted praying that it was not too late.


	5. Raging Water and Goodbye Cullen Family

Ok so this part is going to follow exactly almost like the cliff diving scene from New Moon. So I give all the credit to that part to Stephenie Meyer, meaning that you can put down the torches and pitch forks…I hope that you guys are enjoying this story. =D

**Dear Santa**

"Where is she going?" Jasper asked trying to keep the calm.

"The cliffs." Alice whispered.

Edward immediately bolted praying that it was not too late.

The cliff was just a few feet away. Bella had remembered Jake promising to take her diving one day; that was until he abandoned her. Now was the time…it was supposed to be for recreation originally…now she wanted nothing more than to jump into the raging water below and never resurface.

The smell of salt water filled Bella's nostrils as tears stung her eyes; she stared down the edge of the cliff. She was not worried about the temperature of the water, nor was she worried about the height of the drop. The snow crunched beneath her feet as she kept walking toward the edge. Sighing she waited until she heard a voice…but it was not just a voice it was his voice, "Bella."

Edward appeared next to her, they had followed the small blood trail to the cliffs near First Beach. They had managed to get permission curtsy from Jacob Black to get her back. Of course the other wolves were a little more than pissed, but they did not care. Black and Edward had a mutual agreement when Bella's welfare was involved, "Bella." He said again trying to get her attention. The family stood off to the side watching with caution. They did not want to over whelm the girl.

The wind grew stronger blowing the snow around them. Bella smiled and breathed in the air. She could smell Edward's scent and she recognized the velvet texture of his musical flawless voice and said, "Yes?"

Edward was in disbelief. She was smiling? "Don't do this," He pleaded with her. He really needed her to understand that this was not the right solution.

But Bella would not hear of it, "You wanted me to be human," She needed to remind him, "Well, watch me."

Jasper winced as the emotions ran high until it dawned on him, "Edward she doesn't really believe that you are here."

"What?" Edward spun around to look at his brother.

Bella turned around too, "Ah…ok I get it. I am hallucinating your whole family Edward."

"Bella we are not hallucinations." Alice spoke carefully.

Bella smiled even more, "Of course Alice. I can imagine Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme here to try and talk me out of this…but Rosalie? I must really be in danger then." Turning her back on them she took another look at the edge.

"Bella please I know that I have not been nice to you. But please do not do this." Rose begged.

"Bella please. For me." Edward begged trying yet again

Bella shook her head, "But you won't stay with me any other way."

"Please." Whispered Esme. She was seeing herself within Bella: desperate, escape seeking, and life ending joy.

Bella rolled up onto the balls of her feet. She wasn't thinking about the pleads coming from her vampire family, they were all hallucinations anyway. Soon it would all be over.

"No, Bella!" Edward was angry now and to Bella the anger was so lovely.

"Please Bella do not do it! We love you!" Carlisle yelled trying to convince his soon to be daughter.

"Ah sweet Dr. Hallucination Carlisle Cullen; this is one wound that even you will not be able to heal. I am tired of the numb whole in my heart feeling. I am doing everyone a favor. Think of this as my last Christmas gift." Bella responded in a dead mono-tone voice.

Jasper winced as her pain came out and it spread to the family that was trying to save her.

Bella smiled and raised her arms straight out and raised her face toward the sky. Edward watched as his angel leaned forward, crouched. Before he could get over the shock of seeing the angel so broken she flung herself off the cliff.

"NO!" They all shouted as Bella fell into the raging water below.


	6. Epilogue

Ok this is the last chapter. It is going to be rather sad but I feel that it will work better this way. Thank you to all those that have reviewed and favored this story; you all have been great and I really appreciate it and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and have a safe and Happy New Year =D

**Dear Santa**

Bella smiled and raised her arms straight out and raised her face toward the sky. Edward watched as his angel leaned forward, crouched. Before he could get over the shock of seeing the angel so broken she flung herself off the cliff.

"NO!" They all shouted as Bella fell into the raging water below.

All she could remember is the icy cold water and once again her love pleading with her to fight and survive. She did not want to fight nor did she want to survive. She felt herself drifting and seeing a bright light. Within that light she saw her grandmother beckoning her to come toward her. With a final thought of her love darkness consumed her.

Edward had immediately sprung after her the millisecond after his love jumped off the cliff. He saw her in the water and was pleading with her to fight and survive, but she wasn't listening to him. She just smiled a haunting yet peaceful smile. Was she started to close her eyes he pulled her out of the icy cold water. Without even thinking he ran home, praying for her to keep fighting.

Warmth. That was the new feeling. Bella was no longer cold, instead she was warm. Was this hell? She wondered. Groaning she opened her eyes to see a bright room, "Bella!" she jumped slightly to see her love by her side.

"Edward?" She questioned.

He pulled her close and he inhaled her sweet scent. How could he have stayed away this long? How could he have broke her heart in the woods?

"Please love do not ever do that again." He begged her.

Edward was faintly aware of his family in the room, but they decided to keep quiet. They were glad that she was ok.

Bella then looked around and saw the rest of her vampire family and the sun seeping into her room. It was Christmas morning and surprisingly she was not dead. But what was even more amazing was the question: had Santa really gotten her letter?

"How?" Bella asked her voice hoarse from many months of not being used. As Edward was about to speak, Bella shook her head, "I do not want to know. I am just happy Santa got my letter."

The family smiled sadly at their long lost family member, "It's good t have you back Bella." Carlisle spoke going over and giving his daughter a hug.

"Yes it is good." Esme nodded

"You really scared us sis." Emmett spoke

"Yes you did." Jasper said wincing slightly at the emotions

"I love you Bells." Alice stated

"Please forgive us and myself." Rose said.

Bella looked around and sighed, "It's Christmas. So yes I forgive you. That is why I had asked Santa to find Edward so I could tell him that. But then when I realized that he was here before I drove to your house to give it to him personally," They knew that but thought it was best if she did not know that they were actually there. Before either of them could speak she asked, "Where is Charlie? Did he know what I did?"

Edward's face fell, "Well he did see your note about running away. But we called him about you trying to go to our house, but you were in a car accident and your truck kind of was destroyed. Carlisle fixed you up and we are willing to pay for a new car. Rose took a look at it and it's gone Bells."

Bella tried to sit up and winced at the pain she was in. Edward helped her and she pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face, "I am a terrible person. He must have been worried sick."

"He was, but he is ok now. He is not thrilled with us at the moment…mainly Edward he wants to kill if that helps." Emmett said with a small but sad smile.

"Yeah everything is going to work out." Alice reassured her.

"Yeah I will believe that when pigs fly." Bella scoffed

They gave her a sad smile, but Bella remembered something and gave Edward a sad look, "Can I speak to Edward, alone please?"

They nodded as Carlisle said, "We have to go home anyway. It was a rough night and Charlie will be getting up soon. Merry Christmas Bells."

"Yeah Merry Christmas." They were out her window.

Once they were out of hearing distance Edward nodded to Bella, "What did you want to say?"

Bella sighed, "You are going to leave again aren't you?"

Edward looked at his angel with a pained expression. Was he going to leave again? He had to. He was a danger to her. He was a monster and he still had to track Victoria.

Taking his silence Bella confirmed her thoughts, "I thought so."

"Bella I-"

"Don't Edward. Please do not say anything more. If you read my letter you would know what I want." Bella said. She looked at him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the soppy wet envelop, "You did not read it that night?"

"No, I was too guilt ridden to read." he answered pained

Bella nodded in understanding, "Well I just want something to remember you by. I want to know that you existed. That is all I wanted for Christmas. I wanted to see all of you again." She yawned and laid back down.

"Sleep love. I promise that I will grant you your wish. I love you." But she was already asleep when he whispered the last part.

Reaching under the floor boards he carefully lifted them up and pulled out a box. Looking at a picture from her birthday party he smiled sadly. Re-closing the box he wrapped it up and placed on the side of her bed. Kissing her on her forehead he turned to the window and said, "Merry Christmas Love. Be well."

This was the last time; he promised himself, that he would ever see her. Going back home he explained that they needed to leave again, but he had assured them that all would be well in the end.

Later that night, after getting yelled at by Charlie, Bella was in her room. She had thought that last night was a dream. But it wasn't if she was getting yelled at by her father for running away. Edward had been here. She looked to her nightstand and saw a box with elegant handwriting on the card.

_My love,_

_Yes I needed to leave again. It is for your safety love. I lied to you that day in the woods, I really do love you. I could not bear the thought of you dying at the hands of our kind. I nearly died when you jumped. Please understand that I really do love you and I hope that you will find happiness. _

_As promised here is your stuff that I hid. I only hid it so that it would be easier for you to forget about me, but I realize now that it would be impossible. In hopes that I am able to return I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me. _

_With all my love for an Eternity, _

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

Bella smiled sadly at the stuff in the box. She was no longer sad nor was she angry. He had been real.

Pulling out a piece of paper she wrote another letter. She had started the letter the same way she started the others. The only difference was it was a thank you and a much cherry start, "_Dear Santa…_"


End file.
